Un amour interdit
by maloboubou
Summary: Alors voici, ma 1ère fiction sur Bleach donc soyez indulgent. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans le résumé donc je vais juste vous dire que si vous n'aimez pas les yaois, alors ne lisez pas! Couple assez surprenant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Avec une gentille histoire d'amour. :) Bah voilà... je crois que j'ai fait le tour.


Genryusai Yamamoto était considéré comme le plus grand et le plus puissant des capitaines malgré sa jeunesse perdue. Certains de ses capitaines le vénéraient, le respectaient et d'autres encore l'idolâtraient . Portant, jamais personne n'avait éprouvé d'autres sentiments à son propos. La crainte était marquée sur chaque visage qu'il croisait. Tous baissaient les yeux à sa rencontre.

Tous sauf deux personnes. L'une, étant Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo ne respectant que ceux qu'il avait envie de respecter. Et l'autre, le jeune prodige et capitaine de la 10ème division : le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro. Celui-ci n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que les autres à l'égard de Yamamoto. Ça, il en était certain.

(-)

Toshiro était considéré, lui comme une personne froide malgré son jeune âge. Il était silencieux et réservé. Il était presque la réplique de son zanpakuto car il avait la spécificité d'être un zanpakuto de glace. Et il gardait toute sa crédibilité lorsque son fuku-taicho, Rangiku était près de lui. Flemmarde, buveuse extrème, chiante, étaient les adjectifs la concernant. En effet, le jeune capitaine faisait seul tous les documents de sa division, et avait la double charge de travail puisque Rangiku n'était jamais là pour faire son boulot. Les deux étaient des extrèmes opposés. Rangiku la flemmarde, Toshiro le sérieux Rangiku la gueulante, Toshiro le seilencieux Rangiku le jour, Toshiro la nuit. Voilà ce qui les différenciait. Pourtant, jamais Toshiro n'aurait pu renvoyer Rangiku car elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas empêcher Toshiro de ne pas se confesser à elle. Ses sentiments étaient pour lui repoussant et il n'en parlerai à personne.

En effet, Toshiro Hitsugaya était amoureux de Genryusai Yamamoto.

(-)

Yamamoto était le plus sage de tous les capitaines, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il était nommé Commandant. Pourtant en ce moment il ne l'était pas. Il devenait de plus en plus dérangé. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur le plus jeune de ses capitaines. Il n'avait même pas encore accepté ses sentiments. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de ce jeune ? Lui qui était un vieillard, il aimait un petit. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ?

Voilà, la question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre et pourtant... il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir ce joli minois de ses pensées.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Comment, Hitsugaya-taicho pourrait aimé un vieux croulant ? Ça il savait que ce n'était pas possible.

(-)

Tous les deux se disaient que l'autre ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Et tous les deux avaient décidé de ne jamais l'avouer. Pourtant, cette histoire ne va pas se terminer comme cela car Rangiku avait remarqué que son capitaine était de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Elle décida alors de faire ses propres recherches et de n'en parler à personne. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait dans le tête de son Taicho.

(-)

« Taicho ? Demanda Rangiku.

...

TAICHO ! cria t-elle

… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toshiro répondit

Taicho, Yamamoto-taicho souhaite vous parler.

… J'y vais. »

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la première division. Il ne mit que 3 minutes en tout et pour tout à y arriver. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau, et frappa trois coups secs.

« Yamamoto- taicho, je suis là comme vous l'aviez demandé...

Comment ? Demanda Genryusai

Euh... je suis arrivé ? Redit-il plus si sur de lui

Je ne vois pas ce que vous faîtes ici. Répondit-il froidement

Comment ? …. Rangiku ! il hurla.

Y a-t-il un problème, Toshiro-kun?

Toshiro-kun ?

… »

Il regarda le sou-taicho avec une légère couleur rosé colorant gentiment ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le commandant l'avait appelé ainsi. Et surtout, comment Rangiku avait-elle compris ses sentiments. Il commençait à se poser de multiples questions qui restèrent sans réponse, tandis que le commandant l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Yamamoto, lui pendant ce temps le regardait. Il était surpris de l'attitude du jeune. Et surtout se demandait pourquoi, il rougissait. Cela lui donna de l'espoir. Il se leva donc, et se dirigea vers le jeune toujours dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta juste devant le jeune homme, et de sa main caressa la joue rougie de son interlocuteur.

Cela fut le déclic pour Toshiro. Sans s'en rendre compte il se laissa bercer par la main, en inclinant la tête légèrement sous le toucher du commandant. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit dans quelle position il était. Il rougit encore plus et essaya de se dégager. Mais le Sou-Taicho ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il posa son autre main sur la hanche de ce dernier en prenant petit à petit plus d'assurance. Yamamoto vit dans le regard du jeune qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Ils avaient tous les deux compris. Il se pencha alors légèrement vers le plus petit, vers son nouvel amant, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Toshiro était stupéfait de voir que le commandant avait des sentiments pour lui. Il était si heureux qu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour faire passer la langue de Genryusai dans sa bouche.

Il avait décidé.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé.

Maintenant, ils ne cacheraient plus leurs sentiments.

Même si cet amour est un amour interdit.


End file.
